Lean On Me
by Y-Rated
Summary: Jowy has a nervous breakdown in the middle of the night, nearly setting the entire Unicorn Brigade Camp up in flames! Will the Hero be able to comfort his friend, or is he a lost cause?


Lean On Me

  
  
This story is based upon the awesome PSX RPG titled Suikoden II. For those of you who know and played this game, this particular mass of words comes to us from Jowy (Joei). It takes place at the very beginning of the game, before Hero even wakes up to sneak a peak around the camp. Oh and by the way, I'm not calling him Hero. For now, I'll use the name I gave him when I played the game, which is Seiya. Supplement your own name where needed.   
  
All disclaimers apply, I do not own the characters of Suikoden II, they are property of Konami. Don't sue me please; I don't have any money what so EVER! I'm also not making any money off of this, just playing around with your genius creations.   
  
Enough groveling, to the story. Beware of the yaoi implications, though nothing lemony. It could even be passed off as them being buddies, but we know there is more to it, don't we? *wink*   
  
  
Lean On Me   
  
  
`He fell asleep with his back to me...Wonder why that hurts so much? Feels...familiar? No, that's not it. It feels...important. I should remember this moment... `   
  
The young, green haired boy lay on his back, head to the side and watching his best friend. Since before he could hope to remember, Seiya had been there for him, both as a friend and brother.   
  
'Funny how I sometimes wish it could be more. But...no...I can't act on that. What would Seiya think? It must just be a phase...'   
  
The young Atreides boy restlessly threw his slightly worn sheet to the side, taking great satisfaction in being able to for once control something, even if it was as small as the fate of his only warmth.   
  
'Destroy the itchy thing and sleep cold. Keep it on me and I'll suffocate from it's prickly mock-heat. Not much of a choice in even that. '  
  
Suddenly that sheet became an enemy. It signified everything that had ever hurt him, that had ever held him down. His family...   
  
'Who only ever cared enough to give me what money could buy... '  
  
His Captain...   
  
'Always ordering me around, taking some great pride Lord knows why from doing it. Probably the only thing that makes him feel worthwhile... '  
  
Seiya...   
  
'My only real family. My only real obstacle...Always ahead of me by just a notch, always just a little bit stronger and faster. Always just a bit better. And yet even with that you represent so much more to me. For even through your unconditional friendship, I still can't get from you the love my heart desires. Will you ever know? Will you ever care?...But it's not your fault is it? It's...'   
  
His own fault...   
  
'My own fault. For not asking for more...For not standing up to my condescending superior...For not letting you know what you mean to me, Seiya...It's always really my fault. It's My FAULT!!!!! '  
  
He had to be rid of it; the blasted thing had become even more an evil thing than it was before. The rashes it gave him bore no weight to the pain it represented. But this...this simple sheet could be controlled!!   
  
"Yes, burn. I can control you...dammit I can control you all! I don't have to be the chess piece...I don't want to be it...no more...no more..."   
  
Wrapping his arms around his knees, bringing them close to his chest, he barely noticed his friend's alertness to the small fire he started. Lifting a red, tear soaked face, he watched with bitter amusement as Seiya ran and got a bucket of water from the well just outside their tent, promptly dousing the fire and breathing deeply with relief. No one had noticed the smoke, lucky them.   
  
No one noticed the smoke, shows just how good a job Rowd is doing at training us further and keeping the brigade on guard. Bah! Captain indeed...   
  
Seiya turned; ready to ask his friend what the hell he just did that for until he saw him huddled in a little ball, rocking slowly with eyes distant and glassy.   
  
See how easy you were controlled? But not for me...dammit why didn't you yield to me!?   
  
"Jowy?"   
Please Seiya, go away...   
"Jowy, come back to bed."   
"I'm tired..."   
"I know you are, that's why you should rest."   
"No, I mean in a different way. Tired of this war, tired of being used, tired of Rowd...I just want to go back home. Back to the days when I used to play with you and Na~na."   
  
Seiya sighed. They have had this conversation before, always the same yet each time more mind numbing to Jowy. He understood, completely sympathized with his friend. He too, missed the days when his sister Nanami would join both of them for a bout of Hide N Seek...or when they would train with Grandpa Genkaku. But those days were over. They weren't children anymore, and in order for them to all be together again, this war needed to end. And their help was needed to accomplish this task.   
  
"I know Jowy...I know it's hard. But together we can do it; we just have to hold out a little bit longer. The peace treaty is soon to be made, and then we could all go home and open Grandpa's Dojo. Just you, Nanami and myself. OK?"   
  
He looked up into the eyes of his wise friend. Always the one to get him through...   
  
'What would I do without you, Seiya?'   
  
"I'd like that...Is that a promise?"   
"Yeah it's a promise, now go to sleep! We have an early start and the sun hasn't long before it reaches the horizon."   
" Sigh, yeah, your right."   
  
They both climbed into their separate beds after checking the embers of the previous flame once again. Quickly enough, Jowy had started to berate himself at the loss of warmth. That sheet may have been itchy but it was starting to seem much better than the early morning chill against minimum girded flesh. Only for a moment did he shiver, however, before the further side of his bed moved, making way for some extra weight. A warm blanket and a gentle arm surrounded him.   
  
"Seiya?"   
"You looked a little bit cold...and lonely. Is this alright?"   
"Yeah, this feels better...Thank you Seiya. For everything..."   
"Anytime Jowy, anytime."   
  
And with the security of finally shed tears and a loving protector by his side, Jowy quickly fell into a gentle oblivion. Somewhere within his dreaming stupor, he whispered just how much he loved his long time friend.   
  
"I love you too Jowy. Always and forever..."   
  
Seiya kissed the back of Jowy's head before settling into they soft pillow, eventually slipping into his own dreaming wonderland. 

var PUpage="76001062"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001062geovisit();


End file.
